


Love Story (Gnomeo x Reader)

by MakiMatsurra



Category: Gnomeo and Juliet
Genre: But some people enjoy it, F/M, Gnomeo x Reader, I should have not created this, Reader Insert, Why Does This Exist, for a discord sever, gnomeo and juliet - Freeform, i deserve this, roast me plz, so your welcome, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiMatsurra/pseuds/MakiMatsurra
Summary: From my very old Wattpad... a gift for a discord....someone plz kill me. But...here we go;Gnomeo and (Y/N), who have as several obstacles to beat as their similar namesakes once they are fixed in a very feud between neighbors. However, with plastic pink flamingos and thrilling lawnmower races within the mix, will this young couple find a contented ending?
Relationships: Gnomeo/Juliet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Love Story (Gnomeo x Reader)

(𝒀/𝑵)'𝑺 𝑷.𝑶.𝑽

It was a pretty day, I heard the rooster provide the okay for us to wander free again. The old rusted bird does that every time the humans leave, it's quite useful. I hear all the commotion within the red garden. Just another day it would seem. I smile and look around on top of my tower. I throw the faux red rose out of my hand and hopped down the steps, aiming to see one thing I kept my eye on for an extended while, ever since I moved into this silly little garden.

I begin to slip away from my controlling dad to go up an apple tree. My father couldn't ever have affirmed of this, he doesn't generally endorse _anything_ I do. Continually saying I'll be crushed simply like my mom. Mom and Dad chose to go out one night and well, during the night there was an uproarious accident and significantly stronger shouting. It haunted me at that point, it haunts me _now_. I shake off that memory and grabbed a wooden branch. Time to see this thing.

𝑮𝒏𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒐'𝒔 𝑷.𝑶.𝑽

"Benny! Come on. Let's go give those Reds another lesson on how it's done." I grin at my friend, Benny, giving him a low high-five, at that point turning around to the magnificence of a law-mower. It has a pleasant light blue shading and could go quicker than _any_ gnome. It used to be my dad's, yet mom chose to offer it to me after he got smashed. It was a sensitive subject for me. It was a sensitive subject for _anybody_. One night he left to go get together with a friend, yet then there was some barking, then some hollering from my dad, then the sound of something breaking. It was clear on what broke. There was soon an uproarious shout. Mom went to go examine what occurred, and that is the point at which she saw dad and Lord Redbrick from the red garden. Alongside his better half's remaining parts. Long story short, Redbrick accused mom of his wife's passing, and mom accused Redbrick of dad's demise. Truly, I don't accuse her. The old bag was the only gnome there. Who else might have done it? Yet, it's done with. Proceeding onward.

I head to the rear of the mower as Benny gets some little shovels. I look at Shroom. "Shroom, all clear?" The little blue mushroom chitters, I nodded in response and got to it. I began to push, looking forward from time to time to ensure I don't run into anything, grinning at Benny who was managing me with the little shovels.

"Gnomeo!" He called with a gasp. I look up at the smaller gnome in confusion. "It's your mum!" 

My head whipped to where he was looking and groaned. She never truly upheld my concept of the races, since the time a year back, where one of the reds dispatched a stone at me and it was an immediate hit to my face. I stopped the mower and got off, grasping the side of my face and shouting in torment, Mom, Benny, and Shroom immediately went to me to check whether I was okay. I was, however, I gained a scratch on my eyebrow, yet I wore it proudly. Presently I need to hide my racing life with mom, otherwise, it'll be a brutal no and additional errands for me.

"Oh, no! Just get this into the alley! I'll catch up with you." I said to him as I went and distracted my I said to him as I proceeded to divert my mother. When I left, Benny and Shroom got the opportunity to work. I put on my best phony grin and hurried up to her, driving her away from the metal blue shed.

"Mum! Have you ever seen our beautiful, beautiful garden from this angle?" I motioned to the garden, she glanced around and gave a grin as she saw my perspective. "Oh, yes. Especially the wisteria."

The wisteria being referred to was planted by my dad. It was his all-consuming purpose and his preferred flower. He truly didn't have anyplace to truly plant it, so he and mom chose to plant it on the head of a toilet. Wouldn't have been my decision yet hey, it works. And it works beautifully. 

"That tree was your father's pride and joy. May he rest in pieces." I put my clench hand to my heart while peering down, doing that to conceal where I was truly looking, which was to ensure Benny and Shroom got the lawnmower out, however before I could get a decent look, mom daintily got my jawline and grinned, taking a gander at my face. "Oh, how you remind me of him. Oh. Which is why I wanted to say-"

"I know. I know. My chores."

"Gnomeo-"

"Edging, trimming, planting, pruning. Consider it all done."

"I wanted to say-"

"Done, done. It's done like I did it."

"Gnomeo!" She spoke harshly to my rambling, I took a gander at her with a stunned look before sighing tragically, acknowledging I was unable to hide anything from her. I managed to murmur out a straightforward; "Done."

She mellowed somewhat, a grin back all over. "All I wanted to say was 'good luck.' "

I grinned as she returned one to me. I realized she was my mother for a reason. What's more, this was for that definite reason. She gave me a nod of reassurance.

"Thanks, Mum." I kissed her cheek and hurried to the now-shut gate. 

"Go out there and show them we Blues are better than any Red!" I hear her call from behind me. I open the entryway and turn, smirking at her with wicked blue eyes.

" _ **Red.**_ I **hate** the word." With that, I close the gate. 

(𝒀/𝑵)'𝑺 𝑷.𝑶.𝑽

I at last made it to the top of the tree. With a little gasp of exhaustion, I push a few leaves out of the way so I could see better, my [E/C] eyes widened as I gasp. It had bloomed as of now. It was a Cupid's Arrow Orchid, which was an exceptionally uncommon blossom that generally people provide for their perfect partner as an indication of love. I for one simply needed it to humiliate that imbecilic wisteria in the blue garden. It seemed like I gazed at it for quite a long time, yet my gazing match was hindered with a harsh; "[Y/N]!"

I glanced behind me in confusion to see my dad reaching to me in dread. I go to disclose to him I was okay, yet on accident, I stepped on an apple. We both went down, however, the apple went down first, accordingly breaking a flower pot, I spun on a tree limb, then slid down a huge leaf, putting my hands on my red dress hips while taking a gander at my father, who had his eyes shut. I grin at him."Hiya, Dad! You won't believe what I found!"

He sighed in relief as he opened his eyes to the sound of my voice. "Do you want to get smashed?"

"A flower that will put that Blue garden to shame, just across the alley." I overlooked his inquiry, attempting to enlighten him regarding my arrangement, yet he disregarded me also. He grabbed my [S/C] wrist and began to pull me towards my tower. I roll my eyes at this.

"This feud business is none of your concern. And as leader of this garden, it's up to me to-"

"Uh, I am a Red, after all," I interrupted as he hauled me up to where Nanette was, a green frog who was my cherished childhood friend. She was one of the good ones in the garden, following my thoughts regardless of the trouble. My dad tapped her as she spurted water out of her mouth, making me rinse my hands as I rolled my eyes again as he rambled aimlessly. "Oh, you're just as impulsivated as your mother was. Bless her to bits."

When he was fulfilled, my father pushed me up the tower as Nanette croaks. "Now, back where you belong."

"I can't just stay tucked away on this pedestal all my life." I sighed while walking up the tower.

"Don't you see? When will you realize you're _delicate._ " 

How I **hate** that word. _Delicate_. I have been told that for my entire life since the time mom passed on. It gets my blood bubbling. It makes me so infuriated. I whipped around a cold glare all over.

"I'm _not **delicate!**_ " I kicked my fake rose out of frustration and turned my back against the pair. Hearing Nanette mutter; "She's definitely not delicate." She squirted some water out of her mouth as my dad walked off in dissatisfaction, I growled accordingly. 

"Right." 

My mind returned to the blossom, how lovely it was. I looked aside, where there were openings in the garden divider, I had a fair perspective on the blossom. I formed a plan in my head and gave off a devilish grin. " _Delicate_? I'll show _him_ who's _**delicate.**_ "

𝑮𝒏𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒐'𝒔 𝑷.𝑶.𝑽

"Gnomeo! Gnomeo!" The crowd of blue gnomes cheered for me. I grin and waved to them all. Guaranteeing that I would win this, Benny and Shroom close to me, giving their support too. After a couple of more interactions, I began to hop on the blue mower, the group still cheering my name.

Across from me was Tybalt. The red knucklehead that gave me the scar I fancy today. He climbed on his mower as well as the red gnomes cheered for him. Dolly, who was starting the race walked to the middle as she carried a flower. I smirked at Tybalt, who glared back at me with a cold glare. "OK, boys, Y'all know the rules, and I don't need to repeat them. But I'm gonna because I wanna. And here they are No biting, no scratching, no kicking, no burping, no slurping, no cussing, no squalling, no rassling, no heeing, no hawing, and more than anything, no cheating!"

"No cheating? Hey, that's not fair!" I heard Fawn, Tybolt's deer friend holler. However, I gave no consideration. All of my focus needed to be on this race. I looked forward, however couldn't resist looking at flower boy's face, which actually held a glare.

"On your marks! Get set!"

"Sucker!" Tybalt shouted as he dashed off. That son of a... Regardless. I fired up the motor and hurried off also, getting up to speed with him no issue.

During the race, he attempted commonly to make me crash or lose, yet failed. Everything except until I went up an incline, he tossed a little pipe at me, making my mower turn wild, I jumped out and landed in a nearby tire, not injured. Yet the mower landed in the street with a nauseating crash. It was as yet fixable.

Tybalt pointed and laughed at me, then hurried off. I snarled at him and hurried to the mower, yet halted to see somebody skating by on a skateboard, I holed up behind the wall until the coast was clear. When it was, I race to go get it, yet a vehicle collided with the lawnmower, it landed behind me. I take a gander at it with tragic eyes. _That_ wasn't fixable. I surge back to the finish line to tell Tybalt off, perhaps get a couple of bloody curses in. Be that as it may, as I arrive at the finish line, I see Benny get kicked brutally by Tybalt, making my head spin with rage as I went to go help Benny up. He generally gets singled out by Tybalt, due to the size of his hat. I frown at the red gnome. "Tybalt! You just crossed the line!"

"Yeah! The finish line! Adios, loser!" He put his finger and his thumb in the shape of an "L" on his forehead. Original, _real original_. They went back to their garden, Benny chased after them, banging on their fence. "Hey! Come on out and fight like a gnome. Flower boy won't come out."

I see the blue gnomes surrounding us to ask us what we will do about it. Saying he was unable to get away with it. I concur with them. I take a gander at my mum, far off in the distance. I gave her a look of assurance, nodding. She nodded with the appearance of beauty, giving me the approval I required.

"Well, if he won't come out, I guess we'll just have to go in." Everyone gasped as Benny turned to me."The Red Garden? No one's ever been in there!"

I put my hands on my hips. "Then I'd say it's about time someone did." I soon clapped them together for a split second. "And _payback_ is going to be _**fun**_."


End file.
